A Small Voice
by Kaaru Hyujiko
Summary: Even a small, tiny voice can change something. This is what I learned when I met Uchiha Sasuke, a patient at Green Leaf Asylum"
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

_**Note: I decided to make this story because of my mother, she told me when she was still a nurse-in-training, she and her batchmates were assigned to a patient in an asylum. My mom's patient was a woman who refused to talk, the doctors have a hunch that maybe she was raped in the past, my mother went to talk to her everyday but it didn't seem to work. But after how many days she got her to laugh. A genuine laugh with happiness. One of the doctors there smiled and had tears in her eyes, "Nagtawa siya! (She laughed!)" the female doctor exclaimed. Mom's experience really got me and I just got to write it, Naruto style of course. So I hope you'll enjoy this story.**_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Prologue**

_Even a small, tiny voice can change something. This is what I learned when I met Uchiha Sasuke, a patient at Green Leaf Asylum. This teen, no older than me, gave up on speaking when he was twelve for reasons unknown. I was assigned to him and I felt compassion for him. I was never the one who could connect to others easily; I kept stuttering and fumbling over my words which earned me a glare from the young Uchiha._

_I still remember when I felt stupid for talking but getting no response, it was like talking to an inanimate object…..but I remembered when I found a way to make him laugh. A True Genuine Laugh. And after a few days I got him to talk…slowly of course._

_And I end this here and shall tell my story, the story that made me learn a few things._

_I am Hyuuga Hinata._

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

I heard the train screech to a halt, I groggily raised my head and peeked through my half-lidded eyes. The train had arrived at my subway station; I forced myself to get up and followed the people out of the train.

I walked through the busy streets, glancing here and there every now and then; not that there was much to look at, everything was dull gray, men and women in dark business suits, tall buildings towering to the darkening sky, the same gray pavement that I walk on, not much of a change. I hated it. I hated the feeling of being in a movie, better yet a movie re-run. That's why I always begged my father to let me go somewhere new every summer. But dad had business to attend to somewhere and said that I had to look after the house…or mansion, whatever makes you happy.

So here I am, stuck to helping out at the Green Leaf Asylum as an assistant, I'm not saying it's boring, I mean, I love learning new experiences as much as the next girl but….I don't know, I just have this nagging feeling that this will be boring. I bet they'll just make me an intern, paperwork, white hair, baggy eye bags, oh joy.

_What I didn't know was that this might be one of the memories that I'd cherish…..forever._


	2. Welcome to GLA

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

_**THIS WILL BE THE FINAL DISCLAIMER**_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Welcome to GLA**

I opened my eyes to the sunlight the poured out of the glass doors of the balcony, I sat up and stretched my arms and back with a sigh of content, I pulled back the blankets and threw my legs over to the side of the bed; I checked the time, 6:00 am.

I got of the bed and went to the balcony doors; I parted the curtains completely and slid the doors open. I always loved the view there, from the balcony I could see the sunrise and I loved to go star-gazing there. I propped my elbows on the railing and watch the early morning streets. _'I think I'll ask Sakura and Ino to come with me to the asylum.' _I thought.

Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino were my two best friends, it was convenient that they live near each other; their houses were just in front of each other! It was even more convenient that they're only 2 blocks away.

I jumped when I realized that I should be making breakfast now, we had 4 maids but they go back to their families on summer, so I was left to cook, dad was out on his business trip but even if he was here, I doubt he could cook, Neji-nii couldn't cook to save his life and Hanabi…was just too lazy to learn how to. Mom and I were the only ones who knew how to cook, but sadly, mom had died, drowning in the ocean. But strangely, my fondness of water did not waver.

I went downstairs to the kitchen, I saw Hanabi sprawled on the coach, playing Guitar Hero on her PSP, hair unkempt and her pajama's ruffled, "Hanabi, you're such a tomboy." I called from the kitchen, putting my long indigo hair into a low ponytail and putting an apron on.

Hanabi snorted, "It's better than being all prim and proper."

'_Hanabi must be good at that game.' _I thought, listening to the sounds the console made, from what I'm hearing, she hadn't missed one yet.

I took some eggs from the fridge and set it on the counter, then some bacon cuts. I reached for the pan that hung next to my head and put it on the stove, a loud "Heeeey!" made me look at the living room; it seemed that Neji-nii had grabbed the PSP from Hanabi.

I smiled as I cooked the bacon and eggs, listening to Hanabi and Neji argue.

"Neji-nii! Give it back!" Hanabi whined, reaching for the electronic.

Neji just smirked, easily beating Hanabi's high score, "I don't want to."

Neji-nii was the image of sophistication, you could tell he belonged to high society, he seemed cold, nonchalant and, I dare say, an a'hole, but when it was just me, Hanabi and father, he was kind, caring and fun to be with. Father took Neji in when Neji's father, Hizashi, who was also my father's brother, died. _**(Did you understand the last sentence?)**_

"Breakfast's ready!" I called, setting the bacon omelet on the table, instantly, I heard Hanabi's rushed footsteps and Neji's own light footsteps following.

We sat down and ate, "So Hinata, where are you heading?" Neji asked.

I swallowed the piece of egg in my mouth and replied, "I'm going to Sakura and Ino's, then to the asylum."

"Do you want a ride?" Neji questioned, and then he drank his glass of orange juice.

I shook my head, "It's a short way, and Ino's gonna take me to the asylum."

Neji nodded, "That's great!" Hanabi shouted, "Now Neji-nii can come with me to the mall and buy lingerie!"

Neji's eyes widened and he spit the water he was drinking, "W-w-wha..cough..WHAT?!" he asked, horrorstricken.

I bit on my knuckles to stop myself from laughing, Hanabi didn't bother to keep quiet, "Hahaha! I'm just joking nii-san, I would never bring you to a lingerie store, think of the poor women there, they'll be like, "PERVERT!", ahahahaha!" Hanabi said, waving her hand dismissively.

I finished the last of my meal and headed upstairs to shower and dress, "Hanabi, your turn to do the dishes!"

I heard Hanabi groan.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Ino-chan! Sakura-chan!" I exclaimed, while the two hugged me.

"Guess what!" Ino said loudly.

"What?" I asked the blonde beauty, she wore a white tennis skirt and a short-sleeved blue tie top with matching shoes.

"We're also gonna help out at the asylum!" Ino cheered, "But only on Saturdays though…"

I smiled at that, "Are we going?"

"Hmm..it's 9:00…let's go!" Sakura said, flipping her long pink hair, she wore denim cutoffs and a pink knot top with rose flip-flops.

We got into Ino's purple convertible and sped off to Green Leaf Asylum.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

I gazed up at Green Leaf Asylum, it was a big 3-story building, and it looked….clean. Of course it was clean, but I imagined it like those stories I read, dull gray walls with paint chipping off, dead, dry trees that seem to reach out to you. But there was none, all the trees were lush and green.

When we walked inside the doors of the Asylum, we were almost blinded by the white walls, the building had a faint smell of sanitizers.

"Hello…" I said to the receptionist, "I'm Hyuuga Hinata."

"Why hello there miss Hyuuga." She said, something about her smile unnerved me, I wanted to hide behind Sakura or Ino but they had already left.

"I-i-I'm here to help out as a junior assistant." I stuttered.

The receptionist nodded and typed something on her computer, "Let's see…I'll assign you to Uchiha Sasuke and you will be in charge of Activity Group 14, which is also Sasuke's group."

I nodded and took the paper she held out, on it was directions to the activity rooms, the room I was supposed to go was encircled. "Thank you." I said and walked through the quiet, white walls of Green Leaf Asylum.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

I opened the door labeled, AR 14 and looked around, the room was white like everything and it had tables and chairs, it was like a mini classroom, then I spotted my charges…they were the same age as me……oh great….

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	3. The Unusual

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**The Unusual **

I stared at the group, I felt my throat tighten as they stared back at me with unblinking eyes, I decided to start talking since they weren't. I made my way to the empty seat and completed the circle, "A-ano, G-good morning…I'm H-h-hyuuga Hinata." I stuttered awkwardly, I silently cursed myself, I could stop stuttering with my family and Sakura and Ino, but these guys were strangers…with a strange qualities….and they were the same age as me…what did I do to deserve this?

I waited for them to introduce themselves, luckily, two seemed to be quite the talker, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!" the blond boy said, grinning. I was almost blinded by his smile. The second was a boy with large eyes and bushy eyebrows…and bowl cut hair, "Yosh! I am Rock Lee! What a youthful lady!" he exclaimed, pumping his fist.

I smiled at them and looked at the other two, after a few seconds the girl talked, "My name is Senbon Tenten." She twirled a pencil in her hand, looking at the last boy, waiting for him to talk.

. . . . .

Silence.

Hinata shifted in her seat, looking at the boy, he didn't look back at her though, he just stared at his desk with emotionless eyes. Naruto's eyes suddenly widened, "Oh yeah! The teme here, Uchiha Sasuke, doesn't talk!", I was intrigued by what he said, "R-really?" I asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yup, been that way ever since he came here, if he ever did talk, all he says is hn..hn…hn, I never know what it means though."

I glanced at Sasuke, he was drilling a hole into the desk with his eyes now, by his features I could tell he was saying "baka" at Naruto. I clasped my hands together, "O-okay then, from now on I will be your activity leader, a-and Sasuke-kun will be my patient."

Lee raised his hand, "Yosh! How youthful! But Nurse Yokihimaru said that two other people will come here."

I nodded my head, "Y-yes, they're my friends, Yamanaka Ino a-and Haruno Sakura."

Tenten seemed to perk up, "Oh! I heard from Nurse Kimiko that one will be assigned to Shikamaru and the other was going to work at the medical wing." She told me.

Sakura would probably work at the medical wing, seeing that she aspires to become a doctor someday. "Okay then.." I said, clearing my throat, gaining a bit more confidence, "For this to work I need all of you to cooperate. First of all, I need to know what's _different _about you…I know you may have a h-hard time but please…"

Naruto was the first one to talk, "I have Depersonalization Disorder, meaning I have a split personality." He said quietly.

Lee was the next, "I have ADHD."

Then Tenten, "I'm a pyromaniac." She said, glancing left to right, "And finally Sasuke doesn't talk, we don't know if it's considered a disorder though, but if it was it would probably be Antisocial Personality Disorder."

I nodded at what they said but inside I felt great compassion to the pains that they might have experienced, it must be hard to be driven away and put into isolation. But somehow I envied them, they knew where they belonged, they knew their places in society but they didn't seem to care when people give them dirty looks. When I first arrived at the asylum, I thought they'd be crazy, blabbering out nonsense and all those things, but when I look at them, they seem like normal people.

"Okay then…" I said, "Let's start the first activity." I took out pads of paper under my chair and passed it to them, also giving each of them a pencil and crayons. "I want you to draw something that represents you and write and explanation." I explained, "For example…" I took out a drawing that I made, Neji and Hanabi always told me that I was good at art, looking at the pictures, I guess I was. "…I drew a ruler, because I have a LONG patience."

Naruto then spoke up, "Oh! You should've drawn a lilac Hinata-sensei, because it's pretty like you!"

I immediately blushed and felt light-headed, "T-t-thank y-you Naruto-kun, a-and please c-call me Hinata."

Naruto nodded happily and started to draw, as well as the others. After a few minutes they finished and I told them to have a break, they walked out of the room, going to the cafeteria. I looked at the drawings that they made.

Tenten drew fire. Underneath was an explanation.

"_Fire is deadly yet warm, like me. Fire burns yet lights the way. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I may have negative attitudes, but I also have positive attitudes with them and finally fire is a source of energy. That is what I want to be, someone who can renew the hope of my friends."_

Lee drew the sun.

"_Yosh! The youthful sun is the main source of energy! And I am just full of energy and I want to spread my energy to other youthful people and show them the full-fledged power of youth!"_

Naruto drew a mirror.

"_A mirror. Your exact copy but also your opposite. I guess I'm like a mirror because I have two different sides. The bad one and the good one."_

Sasuke drew a wilting flower.

"_Like this flower, I am wilting. Drooping from the sunlight that I once loved and cherished."_

I read their explanations over and over again. In my head I could already get a faint glimpse of what they were like. The Unusuals…yet…they weren't really unusual…they were just…unlucky.

I filed the papers into my blue portfolio and prepared the things for the next activity…the old ink splotch quiz.


	4. Of Ink Splotches, Pianos and Violins

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**::Of Ink Splotches, Pianos and Violins::**

"What do you see? I asked the group I was assigned to, I showed them a paper with an ink splotch on it, a boring, black ink blotch. Hey, don't get me wrong but I found nothing interesting in it. Ink-stained paper? We already have those at school. I'd be shocked if Naruto, Lee, Tenten or Sasuke could see anything from it. Maybe they could…a flower, a butterfly, like those things on TV.

"I see…a diamond." I heard Tenten say, my eyes widened, a diamond? How could a messy splotch of ink become a beautiful diamond? "A-a diamond?" I asked in confusion.

Tenten nodded, "Yeah a diamond. Can't you see it?" I shook my head, I found nothing but black. Tenten pointed to the center of the splotch. "That's where the diamond is, shining but something is blocking its luster." She explained.

Naruto was next to surprise me, "I see…life…tainted by darkness…but still..it's life." He whispered, barely audible.

"I see a person. Reaching out and looking for someone to be with him. To hold him and say everything would be alright." Lee said.

Then it was Sasuke's turn. I waited as he wrote down what he was about to say on a piece of paper, he handed it to Tenten and signaled for her to say it.

"I see us. The different. The strange. By the first glance we seem uninteresting and boring…but if you look hard enough…maybe you'll find something." Tenten read aloud.

Call it sappy or cliché…but it really cut me deep. Here I was, bored at those "dull" splats but look at them, they looked at them at a completely different perspective. I saw them as rejects. But Sasuke, Tenten, Naruto and Lee, the rejects of society, saw those ink splats as a symbol.

I decided to stop the ink quiz and move on, but what exactly was next? Nobody actually told me anything. Maybe I should improvise, I wonder if they would open up? I doubt it though, but I guess we'll talk about ourselves.

"Okay then." I said, folding my hands neatly on my lap, "Let's talk about ourselves…uuhm..I'm Hyuuga Hinata…I'm 16…and I like to read." I fidgeted a bit, they were staring at me and it made me uncomfortable, "A-ano..I guess I'm good at drawing and painting…I can also play the piano."

Sasuke ears seemed to perk up when I said the last part, but I quickly turned my attention to Naruto when he began to talk. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like orange, ramen and foxes! I'm good at everything!" he said looking high and mighty.

I couldn't help but giggle at how cute he looked like that, it was even cuter when Sasuke gave him an "are-you-sure-dobe?" look which deflated Naruto.

"I'm Rock Lee, I like training and excising, I'm good at sports!" Lee exclaimed energetically, he never ceased to amaze me with his never faltering energy.

"I'm Senbon Tenten. I like pointy things as well as shiny things. I'm kind of good at drawing too." Tenten said modestly.

Like the last time, Sasuke glared a bit and wrote what he was about to say on paper but this time he gave it to Naruto, "I am the teme Uchiha Sasuke! I'm good at nothing ttebayo! I also like ponies!" he read, imitating Sasuke's voice..which failed. This earned Naruto a good smack on the head, courtesy of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Itaiii…" Naruto whined and grumbled, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, what I like is none of your business." Naruto's voice contradicted to the harsh words he read, "I am good at…no, I _excel _at playing the violin."

I glanced at Sasuke, he still was nonchalant and bitter-looking, I sighed but suddenly had an idea. "Sasuke-san, do you mind if you and I play for awhile?" I asked, hoping that he'd say yes and we would finally find something as an interaction.

Lee nodded his head enthusiastically, "Yes! Yes! We would love to hear you too play!" Naruto and Tenten nodded their heads too, glee in their eyes.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes but nonetheless nodded and stood up; he went towards the corner of the room, where the door was located. He didn't even wait for us as he went out and headed towards the music room.

The others and I hurriedly followed after him.

_**Music Room**_

I sat down on the smooth, cold surface of the piano bench, Naruto, Lee and Tenten went to sit down on the chairs that were in the rooms. Sasuke stood beside the piano, violin ready. He and I had talked about which song or piece we would play, unfortunately he chose a song and I was required to sing…

I never really knew if I was good at singing, the only time I ever sing was in the shower or inside my room, where nobody could hear.

Sasuke looked at me and I took it as my cue, I began to play a soft melody, waiting for him to jump in. After a few notes, the unmistakable sound of a violin was heard. I took in a deep breath as it neared the singing part, it didn't help when Sasuke gave me a look that cleary stated "Don't-screw-up-and-remember-to-keep-playing". And finally it came, Naruto, Lee and Tenten focused their attention to me.

_**Once upon a broken heart**_

_**I was walking alone in the dark**_

_**Looking for a way to start again**_

_**What I wouldn't give for a friend**_

_**There was no love in my life**_

_**There was no light in my eyes**_

_**All the tears that I had cried and cried**_

_**Seemed like they'd never end**_

I closed my eyes and continued to play the piano, listening to the music…it picked up and got a bit livelier.

_**And I never believed fairytales came true**_

_**But now I know that they really do**_

_**Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you**_

_**Just look at the sunshine, and you**_

_**Showed me a world**_

_**That I'd never seen**_

_**I woke up and fell into this dream**_

_**Happily ever after just took time**_

_**Once upon this broken heart of mine**_

I swayed a little way playing and singing, never missing a beat, I could already feel the music overtake me…making me do things I never thought I could.

_**Long ago and far away**_

_**I could never dream of the day**_

_**That your love would come my way and stay**_

_**And sweep me away and I**_

_**Never believed fairytales came true**_

_**But now I know that they really do**_

_**Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you**_

_**Just look at the sunshine, and you**_

_**Showed me a world**_

_**That I'd never seen**_

_**I woke up and fell into this dream**_

_**Happily ever after just took time**_

_**Once upon this broken heart of mine**_

The music had now completely sucked me in into it's hypnotic web. All I could do was move with it and listen.

_**This is the way a fairytale feels**_

_**This is the way I know it's real**_

_**'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals**_

My fingers danced across the keys, like they had a mind of their own, I peeked at Sasuke and saw that he was just as absorbed into it as I was, he gracefully stroked the violins strings with his bow, a peaceful expression on his face.

_**And I never believed fairytales came true**_

_**But now I know that they really do**_

_**Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you**_

_**Just look at the sunshine, and you**_

_**Showed me a world**_

_**That I'd never seen**_

_**I woke up and fell into this dream**_

_**Happily ever after just took time**_

_**Once upon this broken heart of mine**_

As the music ended it was replaced by silence, I nervously opened my eyes and stared at my group, my uneasiness was shattered however, when Naruto, Lee and Tenten applauded us.

"That was great Hinata!" Naruto cheered, "You too teme."

Tenten went over and put a hand on my shoulder, "You have a really good voice you know!"

I did? I smiled a little and gave a small giggle, which Tenten returned.

"The flames of youth are surely within you two!" Lee whooped.

Sasuke turned to look at me, a smirk decorating his features, I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was silently saying, "Not bad Hyuuga."

I gave him a small smile and a silent, "Thank you, you were great too.". My smile grew wider as I saw the corners of his smile twitching upward, almost as if he was restraining himself from smiling.

I looked at my watch and knew I had to go, it was already 3:00pm and I needed to get home. "It was nice m-meeting you guys…but I-I need to get home. See you tomorrow!" I bade goodbye, bowed and went to get my things.

I gave a warm smile as I left Green Leaf Asylum. Looks like things won't be as boring as I thought.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_**I have a few plans for A Small Voice…Definitely some more drama..drama that would make you want to kill a certain someone…(whistles innocently)**_


	5. Wishing for a Laugh

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=

**::Wishing for a Laugh::**

The days flew by faster than I thought, everyday was normal…excluding that fact that I was in the loony bin full of mentally-challenged individuals. I was happy with my group, Tenten was fun to be with, Naruto and Lee were both funny and comical and Sasuke-san…he was mysterious, like a code I wanted to crack. What lies beneath his mask? Well it was my mission to find out.

So here I was today, in front of Sakura's lawn, dressed in a loose, white, long-sleeved blouse that reached my hips and dark blue pants underneath it and white sandals. My long indigo hair was in a messy bun instead of its normal look. Beside me was Ino, dressed in a white sleeveless shirt and a blue, see-through flowy tank over it. Black tight pants, a pair of sandals and her normal hairdo finished her look.

All was quiet and peaceful…that was until…

"FOREHEAD GIRL!!! HURRY UP!!!" Ino screamed, almost bursting my eardrums, she never ceased to amaze me with how loud she could scream. Last year she nearly caused a state of panic all over the school when she accidentally walked through a spider web and screamed so…so…so _very _loudly.

Just when I thought it was over, an equally loud voice shrieked, "YEAH! YEAH! YEEESH!" Sakura shouted from her bedroom window, which was on the second floor.

"Finally!" Ino shouted, throwing her hands up to the heavens, melodramatic as usual.

"No time for your acting _attempts_ Ino-pig, we need to go or we'll be late!" Sakura shouted, she wore a mint green shirt, jeans and green converses. I giggled at Sakura's comment but was soon cut off as Sakura pulled me and a seething Ino into her car.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sakura waved at us as she was escorted to the medical wing of the asylum, I silently wished her good luck and followed Ino to where she was assigned. I quietly listened to the scraping noise our shoes made when they rubbed against the tan bristles of the carpeted floor but my peace was suddenly broken when Ino spoke up, "This is it!" she looked at the map in her hands and then at the door to make sure. She smiled at me and entered the room, I waited for the door to close and then turned the other way, my room was at the other side of the building so I hastily ran there, seeing that most people were inside the rooms. I should have paid more attention to where I was going instead of looking at the floor. Before my brain could process anything, I was already toppling backwards. My hands, by reflex, immediately reached out for anything to grab but it only found air and after several seconds, I was sitting on the floor, looking up at the person who I bumped into...and I immediately regretted it.

Crimson eyes bore a hole into my skull. There, standing in front of me was a girl, a year or so older than me. She had shocking red hair, one side neatly combed but the other side was unkempt. She had black-rimmed glasses on her nose and she wore the clothes the asylum required all their patients to wear. I stood up quickly and bowed, "S-sorry!" I stammered, keeping my face hidden. The redhead scoffed and brushed passed me, "Tch...watch where you're going next time!". I straightened myself and glanced back at the girl, then I realized that she was very thin; she looked like she could easily be blown away by a gust of wind. I also noticed that her hair was the same shade as Sakura's seatmate in our school, Gaara. Gaara was a quiet kid, mysterious and face void of any emotion. I couldn't help but think that Gaara would fit in perfectly here in GLA. Come to think of it, there were rumors that he was sent to an asylum once because he got of control and nearly killed his father. I was broken out of my deep thoughts when I caught sight of the round clock on the wall, it suddenly dawned on to me that I should be meeting with Sasuke and the others now. I inwardly slapped myself and continued to run through the empty halls.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"You're late."

I stared at the words that were neatly written on a piece of paper that was on my seat. I felt heat on my face and knew that I was already blushing like a tomato. "S-sorry for being late, I was walking my friend Ino to her..." Hinata trailed off when she noticed the blank look Sasuke gave her. "Errr...r-right. Uum, we're going outside today. There's a small park right beside GLA r-right?", of course I knew there was a small park, it was in the map the intern gave. It was small but large enouth to roam around in, it was also owned by GLa so some patients can have some time outside, with supervision of course. Though there were several patients who weren't allowed to go out, heck, some weren't even allowed to have _any _human contact. Simply because they were dangerous, too "crazy". Naruto, Lee, Tenten and Sasuke probably belonged to the patients with somewhat mild cases.

Naruto was so bright and comical that you would think that he was a normal person. Then there was Tenten, she seemed like any other girl, she could easily become friends with Sakura and Ino. Lee and Sasuke were the weirder of the four. Lee was too hyper but he could mingle with others. Sasuke on the other hand, was couldn't or didn't want to talk. They still wondered if he had a real disorder or not but he was the worst of the four. He was antisocial, had a superiority complex and showed no emotion. I haven't seen the other sides of Naruto and Tenten though, what was Naruto's split personality like? What was Tenten like when she plays with fire? I doubt that I'd be able to see it, much less _cure _it. Assistants weren't assigned to cure their charges, they were assigned to make their charges happy. But I had a strong urge to help Sasuke though, I wanted to hear his voice, I wanted to see emotion...I wanted to see him laugh.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=

**_I can't believe it! I finally managed to find sometime to write! Hallelujah! Hahaha. I'm so sorry for not updating, or showing my presence, for a long time. School and personal issues are keeping my busy ): I'll try to finish this story as fast as I can. And start on the sequel for TPO. *wink*_**


	6. Silent Confessions

**::Silent Confessions::**

I quietly drank my orange juice, feeling the cool liquid slide down my throat. It was Friday today, which meant there wasn't going to be a group activity, which meant that I had to spend a day with Sasuke. Just the two of us. According to the new schedule, all assistants had to spend every Friday alone with their charges. It was just announced by the higher-ups last week. Thinking back, this would be the first time Sasuke and I were going to be alone together in the 3 weeks I started helping out. I already felt awkward just thinking of it. I could easily get along with Tenten, even Naruto and Lee, but Sasuke...it was pretty much like talking to a post, well he doesn't actually talk. Nevermind.

"...Hinata? Hinata!"

I realized that Neji was talking to me. I blushed crimson red, "E-rm, sorry Neji-nii." I muttered, bowing my head slightly. Neji gave a worried look, "Are you alright?" he asked, raising a single eyebrow. I left the table after reassuring him that I was okay for the tenth time. Grabbing my bag, I went to Sakura's house.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sakura drove us to GLA, once the three of us entered, we bid each other goodbye and parted ways. Sakura to the medical wing, Ino to her charge and I went to Sasuke's room. It dawned onto me that I had already memorized the route to Sasuke's room because it was just a few doors past the Activity room. In just a few minutes, I was already in front of Sasuke's room. I quickly straightened by white and black blouse before knocking on the door. The sound of the knock resounded through the empty corridor, I waited for the door to open but it did not. I blinked and lifted my hand, ready to knock a second time but before I could move, the door opened and Sasuke emerged from the room. I felt the blood rush to my head and I knew I was blushing again, instead of saying anything, I stepped aside and let Sasuke exit his room and close his door.

"Errm, g-good morning Sasuke-san." I greeted, I resisted the urge to play with my fingers; I needed to break the habit, the stuttering too. I focused my attention on Sasuke again, he was scribbling something on that notebook of his. _"Call me Sasuke, drop the suffix."_

"O-oh!" I stammered; I didn't expect him to ask me to drop the formalities. "Okay then Sasuke." I managed to stop myself from saying "-san" again. I took a look at Sasuke; he seemed to be prepared. He was already dressed; he wore a simple blue shirt and dark denim jeans. "Do you have any place you would like to go?" I asked him; I did not have a clue on where to go. But it looked like it was one of her lucky days today; Sasuke had nodded and took the lead, me trailing behind closely. The chances of him running off were quite low though, but it still; you never know.

I almost bumped into him when he stopped abruptly; good thing I had...passable reflexes. I peeked over his shoulder; I had to stand on the tips of my toes, and saw that we were inside the music room again. "Oh, so this is where you had in mind." I said quietly, not that I was complaining. Sasuke wordlessly nodded and went to where the violins were. I also took the cue and sat on the piano bench, my back facing the piano keys; I would watch Sasuke first. A few moments later, he started to play. I realized that he was playing "Canon in D Major". He opened one eye and look at me expectantly. I quickly turned to the piano and joined in.

I couldn't help but close my eyes when I the music we made blended together. It created a harmonious and beautiful melody that filled the small room. I bet the sound could be heard outside the room. My nimble fingers pressed the black and white keys faster as the crescendo came. As we were nearing the end of the piece, the door suddenly opened and I saw the red-headed girl I bumped into. Her eyes instantly landed on Sasuke and pink dusted her cheeks. _'Well, it seems Sasuke has some admirers.' _I thought to myself, still playing on the piano, I didn't blame her; Sasuke was very attractive. The girl's eyes landed on me and I saw her scowl from the corner of my eye. So she was jealous type.

When we finish, she applauded; probably just for Sasuke. "Oh Sasuke! That was beautiful!" she complimented, wiping non-existent tears from her eye. If Ino or Sakura was here, they'd probably gag, I wanted to after seeing that sickeningly sweet tone the redhead used. I looked at Sasuke and saw that he was having the same thoughts as me. A frown decorated his face and annoyance was clearly reflected in his eyes. He didn't seem to like this girl very much; who would though? She was, for a lack of better word, a fake. She'd put on a smile and bat her eyelashes at the person she found attractive; which was Sasuke and then send a seething glare at people who she found an obstacle; who was apparently me.

I then saw Sasuke send me a look that blatantly said "HELP ME". I fidgeted for a moment, but Sasuke glared at me a told me to hurry up. I hesitantly walked up to the redhead who was currently trying to latch onto Sasuke's arm, "E-excuse me miss, but today is Friday. I'm supposed to spend the day _alone _with my charge, S-sasuke." I silently praised myself for not stuttering so much.

The redhead's face changed from flirtatious to speechlessness to annoyance in less than three seconds. Is she bipolar or something? The redhead sighed, "Tch. Oh yes, I forgot." she said, frowning "The person who's supposed to be in charge of me is nowhere to be seen." she said spitefully. She changed mood again; she was now smiling, "Well goodbye, see you Sasuke-kuuuun~" she dragged out and exited the room.

Sasuke visibly relaxed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, to stop a headache. He wrote something and showed it to me, _"Thank you." _it said in black ink. "Err, you're welcome?" I replied, "Who was she?" I asked.

Soon, Sasuke's reply came, _"Karin. She's a patient here; apparently she's bipolar...and I'm her current obsession."_

I gave Sasuke a look that showed I pitied him. The corner of his mouth twitched, which meant he might have been holding back a smile.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

We spent our time in the music room, playing song after song until we got tired and decided to talk. Errr, it was me who was talking actually, Sasuke wrote. But something interesting happened, I accidentally bit my lip hard, which caused it to bleed. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the red blood that drip downed my chin. I noticed this and hastily wiped it off, saying I was okay. But Sasuke's shocked expression was frozen on his face, his breathing quickened and his shoulders began shaking. "Sasuke...? Sasuke?!" I cried out. _'He's hyperventilating.' _I realized. I put my hands on his shoulders and shook him, "Sasuke, listen to me! Calm down! Y-you're heartbeat's too fast!"

_**SLAP!**_

I didn't know what came over me; I just...panicked. Sasuke's shoulder's stopped shaking and he gaped at me, I looked at my hand which was still in the air. I just slapped Sasuke. But it worked though, his breathing started to return to normal and his skin wasn't as cold as before. "A-are you o-kay now Sasuke-kun?" The suffix -kun slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it. But Sasuke didn't seem to mind, he just nodded.

I had a clue of what Sasuke's problem was, he seemed to have experienced a traumatic event in the past, which probably made him stoic and silent. What was it called again? Post Traumatic Stress Disorder? I should have listened to that doctor who gave us asisstants a summarized background of mental disorders.

What Sasuke did next surprised me; he leaned on my shoulder and wrote hastily on his notebook, penmanship rushed. After a few minutes he handed the notebook to me and I gasped. It was the painful experience he had, the one that caused him to be like this.

_"I don't know why I'm telling you this, I just felt like you were the best person to confide in. It all started when I was 12, my brother...killed my family. My WHOLE family. My parents were killed gruesomely, right before my eyes. He then smiled at me wickedly, he had a crazed look in his eyes. Then he...stabbed himself in the heart and died."_

I gasped, I felt like vomiting. I could imagine the scene in my head. I felt great sadness for Sasuke. I felt something went through the sleeve of my shirt; I realized Sasuke was crying. I wordlessly wrapped my arms around him and patted his back comfortingly, whispering words of comfort in his ear. I then realized that he smelled like apples, it was very intoxicating. She liked apples, next to oranges."I won't leave." I said.

Sasuke then did something that surprised me to the core; he laughed. His shoulders shook and he made dry, heaving sounds. "H-aahaa-a....hah-haha-haaa....h-h-aaaa!" he laughed with tears streaming down his face, "T-t-tha-nk y-you-u, Hi-nat-a." he said, his voice was hoarse but sounded nice nonetheless. I had made him laugh. Me, little-ol-me, the quiet Hinata Hyuuga, made Sasuke laugh. I had a reason to cry happily now. So we did, we sat on the floor of the music room of a mental asylum, crying tears of joy. My summer wasn't that dull anymore, I realized.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_**Well, that brings ASV to an end! I don't care that the ending was kinda rushed and sappy. I'm just happy I finished this. Hahaha, so could you kindly press that button below and review?**_


	7. Epilogue

**Hey guys! I decided to make an epilogue for ASV! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**::Epilogue::**

The same blinding, white walls, same scent of disinfectants, same nurse attire; Green Leaf Asylum hasn't change at all the last two years. But I didn't mind, GLA was a place of memories for me...and for the boy beside me, who had his arm around around my shoulders. "Shall we head in Hinata?" he asked in his smooth, velvety voice; the voice I loved hearing so much. I gave a smile and a nod, "Yes, let's go inside Sasuke." That's right; the boy who I was with was none other than my former charge, Sasuke Uchiha. I still cannot believe that it had already been two years since I had made him laugh and speak. Now here we were 2 years later, in a steady relationship (insert blush here) and visiting my other friends in GLA; Naruto, Tenten and Lee.

As we walked through the double glass doors of the asylum, the receptionist waved at us. She was the receptionist who I had met 2 years ago, the one with the smile I found unnerving; oh yes, she still had it alright. "I told them you two were coming to visit." she called out. We walked through the corridors, which noticeably had more nurses walking about; they must have had gotten more help. As we walked in silence I couldn't help but remember my family's initial (and comical) reactions when they found out I cured and began dating Sasuke.

**_Flashback_**

_"YOU WHAT?!" my father exclaimed in shock, the look on his face was priceless. I guess you could call this a welcome back gift from his business trip. 'Surprise dad! I just did a miracle and made the mute talk! Did I mention that after a few weeks later we began dating?' What a surprise indeed. I saw Sasuke fidget from the corner of my eye, I couldn't blame him. Dad, Neji and Hanabi were staring at him like he was a being from another planet. My dad seemed to regain a little bit of his composure, "Errm, well this is certainly...peculiar." he then looked at Sasuke with a critical gaze, "So young man, what makes you think I would approve of your relationship with my daughter?". Oh great, here comes his protective father mode._

_Sasuke though, had a response for him, "Hinata made me speak again, I am indebted to her. I want to make her the happiest woman ever." he said with a firm voice, "I...love her, and if ever you do not approve of me, I shall respect you decision Hyuuga-san; but my feelings for Hinata shall remain unchanged." he then looked at me fondly. I, of course, blushed crimson-red._

_Hiashi seemed to approve of his answer though, "Hmm...very well. Take care of my daughter because if you don't...well, let's just say it won't be pleasant." he let the hidden threat hang in the air for a bit. Sasuke nodded._

_Then came my equally protective cousin's reaction, "Uchiha, if I so much see you in a slightly provocative position with my cousin, .." I sweatdropped, well that was certainly blunt. Sasuke seemed to pale slightly though he kept a straight face. I decided to intervene and save Sasuke the trouble, "E-eh! Neji-nii, I'm certain you won't need to do such a thing." I waved my hands in front of me. Neji gave me a look that said, "Let's-hope-so"._

_Hanabi's reaction was probably the most embarrassing one; she was drooling. "I didn't know you had it in you nee-chan! He is H-O-T, HAWT!" she said, fanning herself to emphasize what she stated. "I approve. I approve. I approve!" then she leaned closed to me and whispered something, "Remember to use protection."_

_I swore I looked like a ripe tomato, "H-h-hanabi-chan!" I stammered, "Some things a-are better left unsaid!"_

_**End**_

I couldn't help but giggle, it had went smoothly albeit awkward. "What are you so happy about?" Sasuke questioned. I just shook my head, "Nothing~ Just remembering something, that's all." Sasuke flashed me a brief smile, "If you say so."

It didn't take long before we arrived at the old activity room, I knocked before opening the door. And just as I had expected, inside were Tenten, Naruto and Lee, waiting eagerly. "Hey guys, long time no see~!"

Three heads simultaneously turned in our direction, "HINATA! SASUKE!". What a joyous reunion it was.


End file.
